Great Forest
Geography The Great Forest is the largest wooded area on the face of the Continent, a verdant paradise without equal anywhere else in the world. Vegetation is lush and green year around, bolstered by the life-giving energies of the Great Skill Tree. It is said that the entirety of the forest falls under her watchful gaze, and true enough many of those who have wandered here have claimed to have felt a calming presence all about them. Native Population Home to many fae races and creatures, the Great Forest is also the exclusive home of the Druid Conclave, who have watched over the Great Skill Tree for centuries, ensuring that the balance of nature is not upset. In addition to this, a number of centaurs, satyrs and other races live in the woods in small, hidden communities. Climate Despite its close proximity to the Blasted Tundra, the Great Forest suffers no ill weather. Even the seasons the mark every other region of the Continent do not seem to touch the branches of this sacred place, though whether it be the act of a divine force or a spiritual one is difficult to say. Notable Locations Lumber Mill: A human-run operation on the outskirts of the forest, dedicated to providing the people of the Midlands with a steady source of lumber. Recently, claims of excessive deforestation have arisen amongst certain environmentalist groups. Lunar Chain: Also known as the "Great Chain", this colossal magical structure binds the elven moon to the face of the continent. Due to its fantastic size, it can be easily seen from any region. Some border forts remain around its perimeter, but tensions between the elves and the other races have eased somewhat in the past ten thousand years. For now, anyway. Great Skill Tree: The entity that allowed life on the Continent to flourish once more following the apocalyptic curse of the Dark Witch, this sentient tree is worshiped by the inhabitants of the Great Forest. She tends to speak rather ponderously and go on and on about sordid fiction involving great heroes engaged in same-sex romances. Druids that are chosen to commune face-to-face with the Great Skill Tree often deafen themselves early on in their career. Druid Grove: The home of an ancient druid conclave that worships and protects nature, guarding the Great Skill Tree from harm. Lost Forest Temple: A temple long lost to the druids, said to contain a grand primal power that has been taken over by a corrupted aspect of nature. Wellspring River: The largest river in the land, cutting through a large section of the Great Forest. A number of bridges cross it, but the largest is Bridgetown. Bridgetown: A town built upon the Wellspring River, stretching across its length. It is home to many fishermen and hunters. Grand Waterfall: The largest waterfall in the known world, it is the font of the Wellspring River. Spider Burrow: A giant collection of spiders that live in a secluded section of the Great Forest who are lead by a primary queen brood mother. They are in competition with the scorpions of the Dune Sea over who is the greatest arachnid species. Category:Locations Category:Great Forest Category:Druid Conclave